1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the functionality and comfort of bicycle seats and, more specifically, to a bicycle seat design that increases comfort via a redistribution of the weight of the rider.
2. Description of the Background
The general configuration of bicycle seats has remained relatively unchanged for over one hundred years. While this traditional seat configuration, generally horizontal in profile with a narrow front end section (i.e. xe2x80x9cthe hornxe2x80x9d) and a wider, flared tail section with a concave intermediate section for thigh clearance, is universally recognized for its functionality with respect to the pedaling of the bicycle, it is a design that does not always provide a sufficient degree of comfort. The primary cause of discomfort is the pressure exerted on sensitive areas of the body (i.e. the sacral, coccal, ischial, and perineal/genital regions) when the weight of the rider rests on a traditional bicycle seat.
Efforts to increase the degree of comfort enjoyed by a rider during extended periods of bicycle usage have typically centered on the materials of construction. The materials of construction have evolved from the solid or perforated wood, cane, or similar rigid substances used in early bicycle seats to the multi-layer construction (e.g. a pliable or semi-rigid, molded, plastic or nylon shell over which is fitted a conforming layer of padding material and a leather, plastic, or vinyl cover) of modern, high performance seats.
Others have attempted to redress the defficiencies inherent in the traditional seat configuration by refining its contours (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,222 to Yates et al.) or splitting it down the middle (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,618 to Fox et al.). Occasionally, a new design represents a marked departure from the traditional configuration (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,430 to Peters).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,222 discloses xe2x80x9can anatomically conforming bicycle seat having a compound surface including an elongated horn section transitioning rearwardly into a laterally flared, raised cantle.xe2x80x9d The horn section includes a perineum/genital groove that is symmetrically disposed along the longitudinal axis of its generally horizontal upper surface. The cantle possesses an angle of inclination of 45xc2x0xc2x110xc2x0 and includes xe2x80x9ca pair of opposed, bilaterally symmetrical, inclined dished surfacesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca generally triangular, bilaterally symmetrical, raised, inclined coccyx support member disposed centrally and rearwardlyxe2x80x9d between the two dished surfaces. While this bicycle seat possesses a number of design elements that deviate from the traditional configuration, the weight distribution and, therefore, the long-term comfort of the rider remain largely the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,618 discloses xe2x80x9ca pedestal seat having an adjustable base for supporting a first resilient suspension system for a pair of separate and spaced-apart cushioned body halves adapted for independent articulation with respect to each other.xe2x80x9d Each of the respective seat halves possess a second suspension system that is xe2x80x9cadapted to bear against skeleton contact points of the rider""s torso.xe2x80x9d Once again, this split seat design differs somewhat from the traditional configuration, however, the weight distribution and long-term comfort of the rider remain largely the same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,430, xe2x80x9can improved bicycle seat for relieving pressure to sensitive areas and transferring them to the sit bones of the riderxe2x80x9d is disclosed. It is a seat design comprised of dual platforms with a plurality of adjustments. The adjustments allow the platforms to independently (1) slide forward or backward, (2) tilt forward or backward, (3) slide horizontally inward or outward, and (4) tilt inward or outward. While this radical design allows the weight of the rider to be borne by different elements of his/her anatomical structure, the total surface area of the seat is significantly reduced. If all other variables are held constant, the distribution of the weight of the rider over a smaller area results in greater pressures at the points of contact/support (i.e. the rider""s xe2x80x9csit bonesxe2x80x9d). The question of whether the application of greater pressures to different parts of one""s anatomy results in increased, or decreased, comfort during extended periods of use, is one better left to the interpretations of individual riders.
Therefore, there exists a need for a bicycle seat designed to address the issue of rider comfort during long-term usage via a redistribution of the weight of the rider.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle seat design that does not cause rider discomfort during or after extended periods of use.
It is still another object to provide an improved configuration for distributing the weight of a rider seated on a bicycle over less sensitive areas of the rider""s body.
In accordance with the above objects, one embodiment of an improved apparatus is a bicycle seat that possesses a divided front end section that extends several inches farther forward than the horn section of the traditional configuration, and a well-padded, relatively broad, tail section. To make complete use of its novel design, the present invention mounts on the bicycle frame such that the front end section tilts downward, from the horizontal, at an angle of 20xc2x0xc2x110xc2x0 with the tail section tilting correspondingly upward.
A brief description of the bicycle seat according to the present invention is as follows. The primary components of the seat assembly include the rigid support shell/frame that includes an attachment device for mounting the seat to the bicycle""s frame, a lightweight layer of padding ranging in thickness from 2xe2x80x3 in the front end section to 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 at the tail section, and a vinyl, plastic or leather, non-slip outer cover.
The two-part front end section is designed to provide support for the upper, back portion of the rider""s thighs. Allowing the thighs to bear part of the rider""s weight, thereby reducing the amount left to be supported by the buttocks and groin area, is a novel aspect of the present invention""s design. The design of the front end section, combined with the angle of the seat""s mounting on the bicycle""s frame, is such that, when pedaling, the inside of the rider""s thighs do not rub against the front end of the seat (as happens with seats possessing the traditional configuration). The relatively broad tail section is designed to support the entire posterior of the rider in a manner that eliminates the rocking motion normally associated with the pedaling of the bicycle.